Flat Mates
by DeliciouslyAddicted
Summary: Natsu is a poor college fellow, with nothing better to do than spend his days hopelessly surf the internet. Then Lucy comes knocking on his door and now Natsu may have gotten himself into a situation. Whether it's a good situation or a bad one, only time will tell. (Hope you enjoy :3)


Natsu sighed as he swung open the squeaky door of his tiny apartment, throwing his book bag to the side of the hallway. He dragged himself down the hallway past his small, unfit kitchen, and plopped down on the old couch. Laying flat on his stomach, face smushed in a pillow, he reached lazily for the remote laying on the floor. He decided it was too far and laid there in silence, only hearing his heavy, tired breaths slowly turn into steady breaths that led him into sleep. Once he woke up about an hour later, he vaguely remembered that he some homework to do and groaned loudly. He arched his back and hung his head, his chest filled with reluctance and dread. He rubbed his eyes as he stood up, which caused him to bump into his small coffee table, stained with years of spilled liquids. He cursed under his breath and winced at the growing pain on his shin. He stood there for a while, his hands covering his face, procrastinating against the inevitable.

"I hate everything." He mumbled. His hands dragged down his face. Then a sharp need to throw a temper tantrum spiked in his mind. Natsu stopped moving to take a deep breath and calm himself before he would start groaning noisily like a child. He walked-or slumped rather-down the hallway into the kitchen that he could barely fit into, and began a pot of boiling water. He set the kettle on the stove and walked away, down towards the front door of his apartment to grab his book bag. He ran a hand through his pink hair, realizing it's been a while since he last took a shower. He then sighed deeply.

"Another thing to add to my long list of things to do." He walked down that stupid hallway that he always walks down because it's stupid. Natsu stumbled into his living room/bedroom and took off his t-shirt and didn't feel like putting another one on. He heard the kettle screaming at him so he quickly stepped down to the kitchen and turned the fire off and moved the kettle. He glanced in the small wooden cabinet and gave a grunt in frustration.

"I can't believe I don't have any f*cking tea." He grumbled. He stomped down his hallway, not loudly but not quietly either. This caused the man below him to hit the ceiling, which was Natsu's floor. Natsu's anger simmered down slightly and he apologized, hoping that the man heard him. He sighed all the way back down his dumb hallway, not knowing why he gone to his living room/bedroom in the first place and stalked back into his small, oh so small, kitchen. He poured all of the water into the shallow sink full of dishes. He pretended not to see the dishes and made a glass of orange juice. Plopping down at his desk, he opened his old laptop and began his homework. Not even two minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"I just sat down, what the hell."He said, exasperated. _I'm not going to get anything done at this rate._ He thought to himself. Natsu approached the front door and cracked it open, peeking through.

"What do you want?" He grumbled at the small busty blonde chick. She blushed and shook her head. She just sort of stood there; her eyes squeezed shut, as if concentrating really hard. Natsu was slightly concerned for her, but currently he didn't have the tolerance to wait for her. She mumbled something to herself, and then fell silent again. Natsu rolled his eyes subtly and said,

"Look, if you've got nothing to say then why don't you-"

"I was wondering if you were looking for a flat mate!" She spurted, more like a demand than a question.

"What?" He asked in disbelief, he opened the door so his whole body was in the frame. Her brown eyes looked embarrassed but hopeful at him, that down at his chest, a blush settling on her cheeks. He glanced down only to realize he was not currently wearing a shirt. He quickly hid behind his door so only part of his chest showed. He was confident but not _that _confident.

"A what?" He asked again. She looked at him pleading.

"I'm sorry but I really need a flat mate because right now I'mbecomingfinaciallyunstableandIrealizedIcouldn'tlivebymyselfanymoresothenIdecidedtocomelooking aroundtoseeifanyoneelseneededoneand-" Natsu put his hand up to stop her talking.

"Woah. Slow down, I cannot understand what you're saying." He said, trying to ease her from her flustered state. She sighed, closed her eyes, and then started again.

"I need a flat mate because I was recently laid off from my job. I'm becoming more financially unstable and so my last resort has come to looking for someone to book rooms with. Please, you're the last person I can look to for this." She said pleadingly.

"Okay. One, I don't even know your name. Two," Her eyes began to fall, her hope flickering out her eyes. Natsu sucked in his breath. _You're such a wimp_, he thought to himself.

"Just…" He rubbed a hand down his face. "Just let me think about it, alright?" Her face beamed and smile burst onto her lips. Natsu cringed, somehow knowing this was going to be a bad idea.

"Come back tomorrow, at noon if you can, if not at-"

"Noon's fine." She said quickly. She looked like she was about to explode with excitement.

"Okay." He was about to shut the door but her boot was shoved between the door and the wall. She took a sharp intake, like she just stubbed her toe. He slowly opened the door to find her hand sticking out to him.

"Lucy." She said. It took him a moment.

"Oh. Hi. I'm Natsu." He shook her clammy hand and dropped it back to his side. When she practically skipped away, he wiped his hand on his sweatpants. He shut the door and sighed for the nth time today.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself.

**Author's Note:**

**Long time, no write. I know, I know, sorry about the total lack of writing folks. Here's some fluff, I ****_will _****finish this story if it's the last thing I do. Well, anyway, hopefully I'll get the next update of this story up by this weekend. Hope you enjoy. :3**


End file.
